So here you are
by percyisawsomerthanjason
Summary: A short story of Leander Hastings' thought during his confrontation with Linda concerning their son. Rated Teen just to be safe.


Hastings point of view.

*Disclaimer* I do not own any part of the heir series, nor Linda Downey or Leander Hastings

Hastings watched Linda weep from the doorway with a clenched jaw, she didn't even realize I was here. Which was honestly surprising, considering she always seemed be able to sense when there was a wizard near. I doubt I had ever been angrier at her than I was now, she hid _our _baby from him. She just ran off and left Hastings to search for her in vain.

She looked up suddenly, finally sensing that he was here.

"So here you are" I said, crossing the room till I stood over her, I dropped Leicester's little package into her lap. She pored over each of the pieces carefully, then looked up at him, and waited for me to explain. "Gregory Leicester contacted me. He's holding Seph. He wants to meet and make a deal." I tried my best to keep my voice monotone, but my anger seeped through it anyways.

I could practically see the thoughts swirling around her head.

I squatted down till I was almost level with her face, so very close, she pushed herself back into the wall, instinct kicking in. "Now here's the strange part. He told me he was holding my son." I paused thinking for the right words. "And I was confused, because I don't have a son."

Linda looked away, she was trying to think up a story that would put to rest Leicester's story. She could try, but there was nothing I would believe. Now that I know it all makes sense.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Was all she said.

I pressed on, my feeling of betrayal only worsening now that she more-or-less admitted it . "You disappeared. I searched for you for more than a year. I nearly went crazy. Then all of a sudden, last year, as from the grave, you call me. All business, as if the past never happened. Could I help your warrior nephew Jack and save him from the wizards." I made an irritated sound, ugh, this woman had the unique ability to annoy me. "I guess you knew where I was all the time." Well, of course she did, she had to be able to avoid me.

She spoke hesitantly "Well, you have to admit, you cut a rather wide path."

I conceded the point, I sat on the floor next to Linda, looking sideways at her. "You never told your family about the baby? Not even Becka?"

She shook her head "No one knows. Except Nick."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, of course the old wizard knew. Nick knows everything it seemed. Linda went on to say that she stayed with a woman Genevieve until she gave birth, then gave the baby to her. And that she was a godsend. "So you just went off and left him with this woman?" I meant it to be cruel, and it was.

Linda's eyes lit up "Seph needed the kind of stability I couldn't provide. I couldn't risk anyone connecting him with us. It was the right thing to do." She added defensively.

She had a point, but I was unwilling to give in at the moment. "He should have been with his parents. You made that choice for both of us. That wasn't fair. And it wasn't fair to Seph." A teenage and less guilt-ridden Linda would have told me life isn't fair.

"Can't you see that this is proof that I was right? Someone's discovered his parentage, and now he's paying for it." Tears slid down her face, and I resisted the urge to wipe them off. "I gave up everything to keep him safe. First you. Then him." She looked unable to speak for a moment, then she fiercely scrubbed them away from her face. "What does Leicester want?"

I told her the few details that I had to conform to, I rubbed my forehead. "You know he thinks I'm the Dragon. He has for a long time. I've let him think it." Well, of course I did. Even if I told him I wasn't, he wouldn't have believed me.

"What if he finds out you're not?"

I shrugged "I don't know." I waited for Linda's anticipated offer to go instead.

"Let me go meet Leicester. Let me talk to him. You know it's a trap."

"What makes you think you would be an acceptable substitute?" I shook my head, what stupid part of her made her think I would let her walk into a trap? "He doesn't see you as a political figure. Leicester just ends up with two hostages instead of one. The message was addressed to me, Linda. If I don't show tomorrow , Leicester says he'll mail me another piece of our son, something that won't grow back."

Linda buried her face in her hands, I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Funny, I came in here angry, now I just want to make her feel better. I am pathetic, imagine if Carrie was here, she would be giving me an 'I told you so' look right now.

"Besides, I've done nothing for the boy in sixteen years. I want Seph to know who his father is.


End file.
